spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Channel Chasers
Channel Chasers is a spin-off series created by Cosmobo on 25.1.15. It currently airs on SpongyNetwork. Synopsis SpongeBob and friends get sucked into a TV and keep getting sucked into different channels. List of episodes Season 2 The Spongermans:The gang find themselves in HiddenVille The Spongermans Part 2:Hank,SpongeBob and Barb team up to save the world. The Spongermans Part 3:SpongeBob helps Hank get out of prison. The Spongermans Part 4:SpongeBob and friends save the day from villains taking over the world. NickJuniorTrouble:SpongeBob and friends find themselves in the worst shows on Nick Junior. NickJuniorTrouble Part 2:Spongebob continues going through the worst shows on Nick Junior. Nick Junior Trouble: Part 3: Another part to the NickJuniorTrouble. be made by SBCA Worst of the Modern: The gang go into the worst modern animated cartoons. be made by SBCA Meanwhile, in the Past...:The show goes back and shows what happened in Bikini Bottom. Swordfighters: The gang all go into a anime kind of episode, be afraid. I mean VERY afraid - episode by Ghastlyop A Good Old Western: The gang find themselves in an old western film. Hour Special YouTube Crossers: The gang find themselves in some of the craziest and most viewed videos on YouTube. Chasers Film Season 3 Kindle Crossers: The gang get sucked into a kindle and go through different story's and books. Adverts Are Annoying: The gang get sucked into different TV adverts. Game Shows Are Fun!: SpongeBob and friends get sucked into some of TV's most popular game shows. Murder Mystery Night: SpongeBob and friends find them selves in different crime shows. Breaking The Fourth Wall: SpongeBob and friends get sucked into a episode of Channel Chasershow confusing :/ suggested by omgitskittykatty Coming Soon Scrapped ideas by users Somewhere In The Middle of Good Cartoons: Still at Nick, an episode of Backyardigans airs. Spongebob and the gang find themselves on that episode. Trivia *Cos was watching a cross over on Youtube when he made this. Adverts Advert 1: everyone fighting over the remote Squidward:hey give me that!I want to watch House Fancy! Patrick:I want to watch different coloured lines! SpongeBob:I want to watch Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! Sandy:I want to watch the ci-fi channel! Mr Krabs:I want to watch me advert! the background turn into the back of a TV SpongeBob:uh oh... YOU CAN CATCH UP ON THESE ON SPONGYNETWORK! Advert 2: SpongeBob and friends in a house Patrick:hey nice picture of Paris there... SpongeBob:I know... Patrick touch the picture Patrick:it's pretty... SpongeBob:it's art... the painting fall onto the floor and smash SpongeBob:ITS SMASHED! Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox walk into the room Anthony Padilla:OH DUDE WHAT THE FRICK!?THAT WAS OUR PAINTING! Ian Hecox:I didn't do it!I swear!maybe these little guys did it! Anthony Padilla:WHO THE HECK ARE THEY AND HOW THE FRICK DID THEY GET INTO OUR HOUSE! Patrick:it's not smash its smosh! CROSSERS COMING SOON Reviews *http://spongefan.wikia.com/wiki/Channel_Crossers_(Review) Shorts No Signal: The gang find themselves in a blank channel and have to figure out a way to get out. Glitch: A glitch is found in the TV. SpongeBob,SpongeBob and even more SpongeBob: The gang find themselves in a endless loop of SpongeBob's Restaurants Are Easy!: SpongeBob and the gang find themselves short on money and decide to start there new business across the street from 3 other famous TV show restaurants. Dark Times Are Ahead!: The gang think about there endless future of endless channels. Category:Comedy Category:Channel Chasers Category:SpongyNetwork